Loss and Love
by AsphyxiatedAnxiety
Summary: Luna came to charming to see her uncle after her time at college was done, she hated the life but somehow ended up in the middle of it, she loses the man she loves and finds solace in another. ((This is my first ever upload but I have been writing Fic for a number of years without anyone reading it.))
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Washington -

Aurelia got the call that her Husband had been murdered by Mayans while out on a protection run for the Charming charter. Shortly after the funeral her mother commited suicide, hung herself in the dining room from the fan. Her daughter Luna was the one to find her, she was 16 and was packing off for college at the time, finding her mother swinging from the ceiling fan broke what strength she had inside her.

She buried her mother with her father and went to college in California after her grieving period, to which she found out her father was not her father, not to far away from her Uncle who lived in Charming and was also a Son. Filip Telford aka Chibs was her Uncle and besides her parents was the only family she truly had anything to do with anyway, whom she often wrote to Chibs at the club and promised to call in when she finished college, Luna was a smart girl, starting college two full years before her peers and finishing faster than most of her class had, she had studied Chemistry and Mechanics along with History which she did well in given her background with the club.

Charming -

By the time she was arriving in charming, she was almost twenty years old, she was tall and slim with bright green eyes and off the shoulder length blonde curls. A roughed up backpack over her Fathers cut as she drove into the yard, receiving some strange looks from the members who were drinking beers outside the club and those inside the garage ahead of her. The cut was all she had left of her father beside his army photo and medals.

"Since when did we patch in chicks old man..?" Jax asked signalling to Clay who had been working on a bike all morning, getting up off the floor by the garage,throwing his fag butt to the side before pocketing his lighter in his signature baggy jeans.

" We dont…" Clay raised an eyebrow looking over his shoulder before putting his tools down. " Must be someone elses Cut, Go find out what she wants Jax...and no flirting.."

Luna had never lacked for confidence and parked her 1990's Harley Davidson Nostalgia opposite the row of bikes by the clubhouse, Not caring how much attention she drew to herself.

Jax approached her, hands in his jeans pockets. " Can I help you Darlin'?" His SAMCRO t-shirt and tattoos made it easy to tell he was a club member, even if the Cut didn't give it away.

She removed her helmet and dismounted her bike, setting the helmet down on the seat. " I'm here to see Filip Telford… is he here..?" she pulled her hair out of the messy bun it had been in, letting her curls cascade down her shoulders.

" He's on his way here...you're more than welcome to wait for him in the clubhouse.." he said eyeing the cut. "Who's Cut you wearin'? " He asked, being able to see it was an old well worn cut, with the odd hole from what he could guess was from a Mac-10.

"My dads… He was gunned down by Mayans in 01.. " she said bitterly, glancing over at Clay who was now watching her and Jax intently.

Jax raised his hands and took a step back. " enough said, Chibs won't be long… Just let them know you're waiting for Chibs..Kay..?" he said motioning to the clubhouse door. " The names Jax by the way.."

" Luna…" She didn't want to get on a name basis with the club after what had happened, she couldn't forgive Clay for sending her father to his death, she still had nightmares of the day she found her mother. All eyes were on her as she walked into the club, she closed the door behind her and dropped her rucksack onto one of the sofas, turning her head to the group of men at the bar. " Jax told me to wait here to see Chibs…"

" And what would a lovely young thing like you be wanting with Chibs..?" Bobby asked while he sipped at his whiskey and shamefully looking her up and down.

" Family business.." She said parking her behind on the sofa and picking up a Harley magazine off the coffee table.

" We're all family here.." Bobby replied, knocking back the last of his drink before half sack refilled the glass.

Bikes could be heard coming into the parking area, Luna headed back outside to see if it was Chibs or not, she waited while they parked and took their helmets off, the scarred face of her uncle was easily spotted amongst the club members. When he turned his head, following Juice's gaze to her he smiled and climbed over the railing to meet her.

Luna closed the gap, tears welling up in her eyes as she embraced her uncle. " Ive missed you uncle.." the tears were free flowing at this point, she didn't care who was around.

"I've missed ya too Darlin' " Chibs said holding her in a tight embrace. "Dont get yourself worked up alright..? Youve got me to keep an eye on you from now on.."he said and wiped her tears away, trying not to make more of a mess of her make up than her tears had already done. "Don't let them see you cry.."

"I'm sorry.." she looked up at him grateful to have her family around her. "I'm planning on staying a while if you're okay with that...there's nothing for me back home.."

"You stay as long as you need to, Jax can settle you into one of the dorms for now" he said before kissing her forehead. " now let's go have a drink.. Now you're old enough to drink it.." he chuckled and led her back inside. " Two glasses lad, Whiskey" perching himself on a chair at the bar and kicking one out for her.

She sat at the bar, only the last time she had sat at this bar was with her father, every emotion was running high but none the less she enjoyed a drink with her uncle, feeling somewhat better for it.

Several glasses of Whiskey later and a major catch up with her uncle, Luna was fairly drunk and in this state was liable to attack Clay if she saw him, thankfully he was too busy dealing with the garage. Chibs only laughed at her drunken state. " Alrighty then young lady, I think you've had enough to drink for one day… such a lightweight just like your father was.." he said as he eased her off the bar stool, being careful as he helped her down off the stool to sit on the sofa.

"You know he wasn't really my father... didn't you?" she said half falling asleep at the bar, she wasn't a messy drunk, just a sleepy one.

Between the long journey to the club, lack of sleep and the amount she had drunk with Chibs, Luna quickly fell asleep on the sofa.

Late afternoon quickly came by as did Gemma and her scrutiny. " Which one left you high and dry?" thinking Luna was just another croweater that had been dumped out of the sofa again.

"Wha..?" Luna was confused, coming out of a drunken sleep. " Which one what…?" putting her hand under herself to try and sit herself up with no avail.

"Ah Gemma…" Chibs wandered out from the back. " That's my Niece… be nice alright.." He chuckled seeing the confusion on Lunas face.

"You never mentioned her before.." Gemma said leaning over Luna to see the family resemblance. " Hmm… you both smell like whiskey… it's a start i suppose" her heels clonked on the floor as she retreated to the kitchen with her shopping bags.

Fitting in at Teller-Morrow wasn't hard for Luna given her lifetime around bikes and the life she hated with a vengeance, but she knew she would need to find work away from the club and friends that would socialise away from the club, like that was ever going to happen!


	2. Chapter 2

6 weeks later…

Luna had found a job in the town as a waitress at the diner, she didn't like the job much but it was something to get her started in the town, she looked forward to seeing some of the sons during their lunch break from T.M, others were just as rude and shameful towards her as they were at the club. She hated being around the croweaters, hated being associated with them just for living at the club. Thankfully Gemma took her under her wing, showing her how to deal with the men and their behaviour, teaching her how to shoot, and getting her to learn to fight at the gym, Gemma had said the best weapon is yourself unless guns are involved.

Half sack had been helping her with her training outside the gym which was nice for both of them, even though half sack won every time, but she was getting better, faster and stronger.

After her shift ended around 3pm Luna had been collared to help set up for the clubs party, welcoming their member back from his stint in stockton prison, she didn't have time to change from her uniform which was a form fitting black tee shirt and shorts with a red half apron tied around her waist, she wore her hair up in a messy bun but left a single curl free on the right side, her make up was simple, just enough to make her look nice and not as tired.

She heard bikes pulling up outside the clubhouse as she was pulling out all the plates and cutlery from the kitchen to set on the bar, what she didnt notice was Jax coming out from the dorms with his boxers sitting higher than his baggy jeans and towel drying his hair. " Are the beers cold yet Darlin?" he asked, throwing the towel over his shoulder, some droplets of water rolling down his well defined chest.

Luna looked him up and down as he spoke. " Let me check.." she knelt down behind the bar and opened the fridge, pulling a bottle of bud from it. " You're in luck Jax.." she stood quickly, too quickly, she banged her head on the underside of the mahogany bar top. " Ow! Shit!" on impact she fell back on he backside holding her head.

Jax hearing the thump, leaped over the bar next to her, kneeling down beside her. " Are you okay Luna..?" he went to touch her head to see if she had cut herself but she flinched away.

" You have to let me look… " he said softly. " trust me darlin'... " he gently moved her hands away from her head.

"It hurts Jax…" she held onto his hands tight, the pain in her head thumping in her ears, Ba Boom Ba Boom Ba Boom.

He couldn't see any blood which was a relief, he smiled and made himself comfortable on the floor beside her. " You don't need stitches, but i'm guessing you'll have a headache.." he chuckled giving her hands a gentle squeeze. Ever since Luna started living at the club he had been more respectful towards her and made sure other patches left her be in the bedroom department, there would be a day Juice was going to try his luck and he would regret it.

"Thanks Jax…" she let his hands go, the thumping starting to ease off, she raised her head slowly, even with make-up she was looking tired on this particular day, she hadn't had much sleep between her work, outings with Gemma, the gym and peoples night time activities that often kept her awake at night.

"You sure you're alright… looking kinda tired.. why don't you go get some sleep, ill take care of setting up for you.. " he said with a smirk and dabbed some of the water off himself with the towel. " You can thank me later.. " he winked as he stood up, offering his hand to her.

She took his hand and with a pull he helped her to her feet, " Thanks Jax…" she laughed. " I think i'll be alright though… Go finish getting yourself sorted, I heard bikes pulling up.."

" Better show face then… if you need just hollar..'kay?" he said kneeling down to collect his beer off the floor. " Thanks for the beer Luna.." he said cooly as he popped the lid and left the bar.

"Luna you in there?" Gemma called from the kitchen. "Was Jax just here?" She said with a full apron on over her blouse and finely tuned make-up.

"I'm here Gemma, sorry.." rubbing her head she walked into the kitchen, seeing the next pile of dishes to carry was ready. " That bar is solid wood..isn't it?"

With a hand on her hip and a ladle in her hand she Tsk'd " banged your head on it… didn't you..?"

Luna nodded scrunching up her face, trying to work out the pain in her head. "I think i would rather have half sack beat me in the ring.." she said before ferrying the pile of plates and napkins to the bar.

Luann and her girls were just turning up in force for the party, dressed in skirts so small you could have mistaken them for belts and so tight that one false move and it would tear. Luna hated how they dressed so scandalously and still expect not to get groped. Luna never usually wore shorts herself except now for work, she would usually be in skinny jeans or her pajamas. Although the help was welcome given the thumping headache Luna now had.


	3. Chapter 3

With the help of Luann and a few croweaters the bar was ready and fully stocked, the food was set out on the tables, once they were done Luann pulled her aside while the members tucked in and started drinking. " You feelin' alright sweetheart? Jax said you hurt your head earlier.."

" I'm okay now Luann, banged my head on the damn bar grabbing Jax a beer." she said quietly.

" so are you and Jax..?" she asked raising her eyebrow as if to extend that Jax and Luna were sleeping together.

" Oh god no..Luann! Definitely not.. Jax is just a friend.. What gave you that impression?" she asked shocked by what Luann had asked her, yes she appreciated Jax's appearance but it had never crossed her mind to want to be with him intimately.

"You both seemed close, and he's been keeping his eye on you since you got here.." she said taking a swig of her beer. " say if you want to get away from the men for a while why don't you come down to my studio, im sure the girls would love to meet you properly and without alcohol and god knows what in their systems!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ide like that, be nice to see somewhere other than here and work.." luna said softly, opting for a soda instead of the booze, especially after the hangover she had the last time she drank with her uncle.

Luann disappeared to speak with some of her girls from Cara Cara, Luna happily munched on a sandwich before heading towards her dorm, the club was getting noisy and some were already getting quite ditched her apron and let her hair down as soon as she got back to her room, A lay down did her the world of good, her headache subsided and it sounded like people were having fun outside, besides she didn't want to miss the fireworks.

As she left her door she slammed into Jax's chest. " Shit sorry Jax…" She knew it was his chest before she saw his face.

" I was just coming to see if you wanted to come out and have a couple of drinks with us?" he asked finishing the contents of his beer bottle, sloshing it to make sure it was indeed empty.

Like she was going to refuse such an offer. " As long as you understand I aint no croweater.. And no alcohol for me...okay?" she said standing her ground in front of him, not willing to put up with bullshit, especially from the club.

"Trust me darlin' i ain't gonna go there, well unless you ask.." he said with a smirk on his face.

She couldn't help blush a little at his comment, and thinking back to her short conversation with Luann earlier -Shit- was what came to mind for her but still followed Jax out into the club, ignoring the looks from the girls, especially the ones who wanted to bed Jax, simply because of the attention from the club and that he was attractive.

Juice slid a glass of pop over to her with a cheeky smile on his face. " Bottoms up.."

Grateful for the drink Luna took a long gulp, surprised a how thirsty she was, almost spitting her drink back over him when she realised it was mainly vodka. " you asshole Juice…" she kicked him in the shin, wearing doc martin boots, it hurt but he kept a straight-ish face as not to seem weak in front of the guys. Luna pouted and walked away from the guys to the dismay of Jax whom glared at Juice for pushing her away and to the delight of the croweaters who had their eye on both Jax and Juice.

Luna headed outside to get some fresh air before the alcohol got to her brain, sobering herself up before she could get drunk always helped these days, most of the members were inside. Maybe - The Life - was not for her, besides Gemma and Jax she didn't really know anyone well enough to be talkative, she avoided Juice like the plague most of the time and swore to punch him in the love spuds if he ever propositioned her again.

Rolling into the yard with a familiar sounding engine, Luna thought she must be hearing things, she wasn't. Washington charter clearly plastered on the brand new cut and long black hair half covering the reaper on his back, Swinging his long legs over his bike after parking and setting his helmet down. Colin, with his deep blue eyes and strong features, Luna walked out into the night air towards him.

Colin saw that someone was walking towards him, his eyes widening when he saw who. "Luna.." a broad smile creeped over his face as he slipped between the bikes to meet her.

"Long time no see colin…" she said looking up at the six foot two inch tall man, being a modest five foot eight inches without any heels, she closed the gap between them, threading her arms under his cut and around his back, the smell of him was so soothing to her that all her stress and worries melted away as his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you too Kitten.." Colin said resting his head on hers.

Colin and Luna were never officially together from day one, they enjoyed each others company in and out of the bedroom, one of the reasons she never let a patch have her, the last time she saw Colin was spring break last year when she went back to washington to see him, you could say they were friends with benefits, and since she had never been with anyone else but him, the idea scared her.

"You patched in.." she said smiling, looking up at him with such delight she almost thought she was dreaming.

" Yeah the old man said it was time if i wanted the life… when you didnt come back after college, i assumed you would be here with your uncle.." he said loosening his embrace.

"You always wanted the life, you can't lie to me, i know you too well.." she said looking from his eyes to his lips before going on tip toes to kiss him.

He kissed her gently, sliding his hand up to the back of her head, be he knew he wanted more, unlike most crows he was not a raging man whore that fucked anything with tits and a gash, he was loyal especially when Luna was involved.

Her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, playing with strands of his long black hair, she could feel the day old stubble on his chin as she kissed him, nothing had changed between them. Luna only pulled back for a moment, long enough to say " my room?" both of them knew it wasn't really a question.

He nodded in agreement, kissing her one last time before letting himself be led back into the clubhouse, spotting several members from his charter, who were quite happily drinking and seducing croweaters.

Luna ignored the looks she received, most wondering who the hell she was with or wasn't she seeing Jax? Seeing as the two of them would laugh and joke when they were together like old school friends looking to wind eachother up, the look on Jax's face was enough to tell her he wasn't impressed especially once he had looked Colin up and down a few times.

Weiding through three or four charters, crow eaters, friends and old ladies, Luna led colin down the hall to her room, locking the door behind them just to be sure they wouldn't be disturbed for the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin had woken up first the next morning, finger brushing his hair as he got out of finding his boxers and jeans he padded out of the room to find some breakfast, in the main room there was bikers sleeping everywhere and croweaters naked with them, he shook his head thinking – what a mess-. Finding the kitchen which wasn't in much less of a state than the main room. Spying some fruit in a bowl he cut an apple into segments as well as an orange, a banana and grapes, leaving it on the side while he went to the bathroom.

Jax passed Colin on the way to the bathroom, thinking nothing of it at first until he saw the fruit on the side, prepared the same way Luna made her breakfast every morning. By the time he had lit his first cigarette of the day and smoked half of it Colin had returned, Jax greeted him with a nod and a stoic expression.

" Morning brother.." Colin said in an almost chipper tone, ignoring the expression on Jax's face as he went to pick up the plate of fruit.

" So how long have you and Luna been together..?" Jax cut straight the the issue that he had with Colin. Since Luna had told him she wasn't a croweater then she must be his old lady.

Colin raised an eyebrow at the question. " She's not my old lady if that's what you're asking, but I care about her enough not let anyone else fuck her either..." he said and bit I to a segment of apple. " See ya around Teller..."

Jax did not like the answer he got. " She's either your old lady or she ain't, and since she isnt she is fair game, brother.." he said taking the last drag of his gag before tossing the butt out the window blowing the smoke in an annoyed fashion.

" I know her better than most people, and trust me she doesn't need to live this life, nor does she deserve it after what it did to her.. so you should keep your distance from her, she's not your concern.." trying to get it through that Luna was not his to claim, he scooped up the plate and left the kitchen before Jax could come back at him with a rebuke.

Luna was sound asleep still when Colin returned, he smiled tucking his hair behind his left ear as he sat down on the bed carefully, but even being careful he woke her up. She had been sleeping on her front with the cover up over her backside, as she turned she dragged the cover up to cover her breasts. " Morning.." she yawned.

"Morning sweetheart.." he brushed her hair from her face gently. "Sleep okay..?" he asked.

Luna nodded, she still looked half asleep, rubbing her eyes she slowly sat up. " Do I smell breakfast..?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, just the way you like it.." he said setting the plate down between them.

Luna could tell there was something on his mind, she could always tell, "What's the matter…? Has someone said something?"

" It's nothin' Luna.." he looked away for a moment before sighing. " What's between you and Teller..? He was watching you last night and was asking questions this morning…"

"What did he say..?" she sighed, picking a grape from the plate, flicking her tousled hair from her face before eating it, knowing that her and jax could be mistaken as a couple because they get along so well

" Well to start with he asked how long we had been together.." he said watching for her reaction with a broad smile across his thin lips.

Luna couldn't help the pinkness in her cheeks. " We aren't though...where does he get off at asking things like that..? He's just like his mother..Nosey "

" That's what i told him.. He then went on to say you were fair game" he frowned, making a fist.

"Fair game… that son of a bitch.. I don't know how many times I have to say that I'm no croweater" even luna was getting angry at Jax. She knew she didn't want a relationship, especially with a patch, being in the life would kill her emotionally if not get her killed, which is what she liked so much about Colin, even before he patched in, being friends with benefits suited them both even though neither of them wanted to admit anything otherwise.

"Yeah he wasn't best pleased when i told him to back off.. You may not be my old lady Luna but i care enough about you not to let anyone fuck you besides me.." he said softly taking her hand in his. " Besides you deserve someone whos going to treat you right and not shove you aside for a croweater or a porn star…" he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

The redness in her cheeks deepened, her and colin had been intimate since she was thirteen years old, yes she was very young but they were always careful and Colin never treated her badly either, she didn't know if she could be with another man, each time she thought about it, her mind wandered back to him and if he had thought about it.

As if their minds were on the same wave length " If you ever want to pursue a relationship, don't worry about what I would think, I would be happy for you, not that what we have isn't great, I know that it's not going to be enough for you one day.." How he felt really came out in his words. " one day ide like you to marry have a couple of kids.. I know the life isn't ideal for most but i don't know anything different.. I couldn't hack the white picket fence life"

" Colin...I'm sure one day you will find that someone to spend the rest of your life with, might be worth seeing who you meet right..? Don't worry about me alright, I can take care of myself.." she said softly before kissing his cheek gently, picking up an orange segment before slipping out of bed, holding the sheet around her while she rummaged for clean underwear and her teal play suit. " But for now you're stuck with me being your booty call.."

"I can live with that.."he said with abroad smile on his face, making himself comfortable on the bed while she dressed herself. " i'm going to see about hanging around for a while, maybe helping out here for a few weeks and see how things go…"

He did just that. Transferring to Charming wasn't all that bad, It was quieter and he got to spend time with Luna, although fending off the crows was going to be hard work, but hell Luna was hard work. He had moved into Luna's dorm, surprisingly he had more stuff than she did and took up most of the counter space with his books and what not.


	5. Chapter 5

A week or so after the party Jax and Colin managed to talk things out, Jax's rage and general aggression came from their now flattened warehouse, Finally getting his Divorce to Wendy in the final stages, and Colin who was just defending Lunas honour, he was a stand up guy like that. Jax had even given him a nickname, Which Colin thought was Jax's way of not being a dick.

The next few weeks had gone by uneventful, besides luna quitting her job and starting a new one at Cara Cara.

" Washington, get your ass over here.." Jax shouted across the yard from the clubhouse.

Colin perked up at the sound of his nickname, thankfully him and Jax had stopped verbally abusing each other, well at least for now, he walked across the yard and into the club, seeing the other members heading to what they called church.

Jax was the last to walk into the room and close the door before he took his place next to his stepfather at the table. " looks like were all here Clay.." he leant back in his chair and lit his fag, taking a long drag as tig passed the ashtray over.

Clay coughed, clearing his throat. " I need two guys at cara cara for protection..georgies goons have been stalking some of the girls… Juice, Happy you up for that?"

"Damn straight.." Juice smiled his goofy smile, actually looking forward to the job while happy nodded is his stoic expression.

"Next up is transporting our guns to nevada, they have a buyer willing to take it all but the Mayans patrol those roads so were going to have to split the load into separate vans and you'll be carrying some individually … i need all of you on this.. Understood?"

No one hesitated about the jobs they had been given, the gavel slammed down on the table, ending the meeting, unfortunately for colin he couldn't say goodbye to luna before he headed to the warehouse, but sent a message on with Juice for her.

Happy and Juice grabbed their helmets and headed off to cara cara, it didn't take them long as Charming wasn't big enough for local trips to take long. Pulling up next to Lylas car the boys straighten their cuts before heading inside to see Luann trying to organise the girls.

Luna was in the office taking care of all the paperwork and was oblivious to the boys arrival. After she saw the state of Luann's books and filing system Luna offered to help her get sorted, but she did such a good job that Luann hired her permanently to do the office work and occasionally help on set with wardrobe.

" it's about time you pair got here! I've been waiting all morning.." Luann huffed, almost stomping over to them. " how long does it take to pick two men to come over..?"

"Sorry Luann, Clay had other business to attend to first.." Happy said plainly looking round. "Were here if anything happens, although with our bikes outfront i don't think they will even try it…"

Luann pouted. " if something happens to one of my girls, thats my business, and your profit margin.." she said before heading back behind the camera to film.

Juice could see Luna through the office window. " I'll be right back.." he said before heading over to the office, pushing the door open and sticking his head through. " You busy?"

Luna looked up from the papers in front of her. "Always.. What's the matter Juice?" she asked kind of relieved to give her eyes a break.

"Colin wanted me to pass on a message for him…" he said walking in the room and closing the door behind him. "He's gone on a run with everyone so he might not be back tonight, but he said he would ring you when he get to nevada…"

Her heart sank as the memory of her father leaving for a run and lost his life hit her like a ton of bricks, she slumped back into her chair, knowing she might never see him again.

Seeing how she had taken the message Juice walked around to her side of the desk, crouching beside the seat. " dont worry yourself okay.. He's coming back.." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Juice.." she said softly and kissed his cheek. " I just hope your right…"

The guys had picked up the guns and the vans, travelling down the highway en route to nevada, majority of the journey was smooth sailing until the sons his the state line, where a convoy of Mayans were heading straight for them.

Clay called for the vans to quickly turn off the road to escape the Mayans,forming a line across the junction the van took. Fortunately the sons fired first, taking down two Mayans before they started firing back, bullets shot in both directions, loud and fast. The Mayans had not been wearing kevlar so feel fast with every bullet that hit them.

When the smoke cleared Clay ripped his kevlar off after it had absorbed several bullets. " Fucking Mayans… they knew when we were leaving and what route we were talking…" he was fuming, turning round to see if any one was injured.

Tig had a scrape on his arm, jax had one on his right cheek without what the kevlar took on everyone but colin was the worse for wear, a bullet had gone in under the arm had cracked his rib which pierced his lung.

Colin held his wound, cursing under his breath as he fell back against his bike.

Jax ran to his side, covering the wound and keeping pressure on it, unable to know about the true damage that had been done. " You're gonna be alright… shit" he proclaimed as the blood kept leaking out.

Chibs who had served as a medic ran over, resting his head on Collin's chest. " This is not good Jax, he needs a doctor now!" He looked from jax to Clay.

Clay cursed. "Tig.. Call the van back..we need to get to the hospital.."

Colin coughed, finding breathing harder as his lung filled with blood. " Jax… I'm not going to make it..am i..?" he said as a trail of blood leaked from his mouth.

"Were going to get you to a hospital, you are going to be fine.." he said worrying about losing Colin. " What would Luna say if you didn't come home..eh?"

He chuckled which brought up more blood. " she's not going to be happy…" he reached up and pulled his necklace off, it was a st. christopher. " tell her.." he winced.

"You can tell her yourself…" He said seeing the van coming back down the road.

"Jax..please...give her this.." he dropped the necklace on jax hand. " and.. Take care of her for me…" a single tear fell from his eye.

"I will brother… I promise you that.." he said gripping the chain tightly in his hand.

Colin smiled. " I loved her Jax… I never got to tell her.." his breathing was laboured, and his eyes were heavy.

"I'll tell her for you…"he said and sat with Colin while he died, a tear falling from his eye. "God dammit! " Losing a brother was never easy, especially when they were your friend as well. The van pulled up. " we have to get out of here...take the guns and get back before we lose anyone else.."

"Agreed, Put him in the van… I'll call lowell to come get his bike and take it home.." he said flipping his phone open to make the call.

Tig and chibs carefully put colin in the back of the van, covering him with a sheet for the time being until they could get him home.

Jax knew this was going to kill Luna and the look chibs gave him confirmed it, colin was like a son to chibs and had always been in lunas life from a young age. "Ill wait until we get back to tell her…" he said getting back on his bike, keeping his gun where he could reach it if he saw anymore Mayans.

The guns were dropped off and the cash collected, Lowell was picking the bike up as they passed where the shootout happened, Jax sped on ahead of the van, needing to get some of his anger out and got back to charming well before everyone else, his hands still hand Colins blood on them, it was almost midday the day after they had left and he needed to shower before he saw Luna, last thing she needed was to see him covered in her lovers blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Jax came to Cara Cara just as Luna's shift was about to end, she was all smiles until she saw the look on Jax's face, she knew something had happened, he never rang her to say he had arrived, not even a text which she would of been happy to have.

"Jax..what happened..?" as if all the colour had drained from her as he motioned for her to sit down in the office.

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out the st. christopher Colin had entrusted him with. " Colin.. There was trouble on the road, He.." before he could finish the sentence he could see Lunas tears falling from her cheeks to land on her jeans.

" No.. Not again!" she couldn't hold back the sobs, it felt like someone had ripped out her heart Temple of Doom style and crushed it in front of her.

Jax crouched down and brought her into his arms to comfort her, moving to the sofa next to her, Letting her have a shoulder to cry on as he slipped the necklace into her hand, he could feel her body tense up at the feel of the metal. She knew what it was and where it came from even without looking at it. " I got you " he smoothed her hair whispering calming words to her, he felt he had to do something before she made herself sick from crying.

It took weeks for luna to get even remotely back to normal after the funeral, she couldn't sleep unless someone was with her so had often curled up with jax just for company and nothing else, at least those nights she actually slept.

"Luna...if you want to talk..you know I'm here darlin'?" Jax said wrapping his arms around her, keeping her close. " maybe later we can go for a drive… might make you feel better.." the graze on his face had almost fully healed and the bruises from the bullets had faded to a dark yellowy brown colour.

"Thanks Jax...ide like that…" she said resting her head on his bare chest, colin's necklace around her neck, not that getting over him would be easy but she was warming up to jax's charms, and boy was he charming.

They stayed together for almost an hour before deciding to go for that drive, once Luna was safely on the back with her arms around his chest, he kicked of and left the yard, not really going anywhere in particular. The feel of his leather against her cheek soothed her soul, she knew he cared for her, that much was obvious but how she felt about him, still uncertain as caring about Jax meant THE life and that's what scared her more.

If it wasn't for Jax and the club she probably wouldn't still be here after her failed suicide attempt. Luna had found Tig's stash under the bar and took a good ten to fifteen of whatever it was, her uncle had found her before she could take anymore, making her vomit by shoving his finger to the back of her throat. Jax had heard the commotion and came running into the bathroom, his first thought at the time was that Luna was dead, until she took a massive gasp of air.

Jax pulled into his driveway, the house he had bought with his ex wife and had barely lived in since. Turning off the engine and taking his helmet off. " Here we are darlin'"

Luna, feeling curious got off the bike and took her helmet off. " who's house is this..?" although needing a little TLC the house was in a nice ish neighbourhood.

" it's mine.. I bought it when I was married.." he looked from the house to Luna. " since the divorce it's been neglected"

" i think once it's tidied up properly it will look great... Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly, a million other questions rolled in her mind but that's the one that came out.

He smiled cheekily hopping off the bike, hands in his jeans pocket. " because I'm an idiot and don't know where to start with getting it tidy again..."

" is that a hint that you want help getting this place tidy Jax? " she said scanning the garden, seeing it needs some major work doing to it, and if the garden was like this she could only imagine what the inside was like. " I'll help you, it'll give me something to do with my time... right.." and get away from the club more which appealed to her more.

Jax showed her inside the house, it was dusty and the decor was outraged and damaged in places, from what she guessed was his ex wifes bitch fits.

"I'll make a list so we can get started tomorrow..." she felt enthusiastic about doing the work, cleaning and decorating had always been an enjoyable chore growing up.

Since the house cupboards were bare minus a few beers in the fridge that were a good three months past use Luna started with a list of cleaning supplies and what she needed paint supply wise which was quite substantial.

Setting her pen down on the counter Luna checked the list before looking at Jax. "So how long were you married..? "

"Too long..Ma put it down to a croweater with ambition and a weakness for crank.." he said fiddling with his lighter.

" Why did you marry her if she was like that..?" Luna could see there was more to Jax Teller than meets the eye, even if he could be brutal at times and an absolute sweetheart at others.

" I'm still asking myself that question Darlin'" he said turning his gaze to her. - Well shit - He smiled, seeing her happy for a change warmed his heart. Hopefully he was doing right by her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jax roped Opie into helping with getting rid of the old furniture, using his pick up to make runs to the dump with it. Luna had been hard at work dispatching the dust and dirt to have a clean surface to work with. It took four full days to get everything out, clean and strip the out dated paper off the walls.

Doing one room at a time they started in the kitchen and often got more paint on each other than on the walls, the experience brought them closer together, making inappropriate japes at eachother then laughing about it. It took another week to get every room painted and cleared up again ready for the furniture to go in.

The house was due to be finished today and every other room was furnished plainly, just how Jax would like it. Having a break Luna sat on the kitchen counter, happily munching on.a plate of fruit that Jax had made for her. She could hear him in the other room putting his new bed together, she would of helped if her stomach hadn't been grumbling like an angry bear.

Carrying the plate in one hand and a beer in the other she stood in the doorway of the bedroom, watching and admiring the muscular lines on his back and of course the massive reaper he wore with pride.

As if he could feel her eyes on him he turned his head, eyeing her up and down, his eyes lingered on her legs for a moment before he spoke. " not going to eat me are you?" he said turning his head as he tightened the screw on the bed, checking it was firmly together with a shake.

She couldn't help but blush every time his eyes lingered on her. " You wouldn't complain.." she took a swig of the beer before setting it down on the floor next to him.

" You know me too well darlin'" he said with a smug grin on his face as he drank from the bottle. " I'm almost done in here" he made himself comfortable on the floor to drink his beer. " I don't think I could have done all of this by myself... I would just look at it and start drinking.." he chuckled.

" That doesn't surprise me.. but once it's done you'll have a home to be proud of instead of living in the club.." she said finishing off her fruit, feeling much better for eating. Since the bed was fully put together she shoved the mattress on it before sitting down on it making sure the mattress was comfortable.

" comfy there?" he asked as he finished his beer, setting the bottle aside before he stood.

" Very" while never taking her eyes off him she laid down on the brand new mattress, stretching out.

Jax kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed and over Luna, their eyes locked, measuring each other for a moment before Jax felt Luna's hand on his arm. "Luna.."

"I want to Jax..." her cheeks a light pink colour, she couldn't help feeling nervous in this situation, especially with him.

Jax smiled and leant down to her, his lips caressing hers with a type of passion she had never felt before, her nerves quickly left her as she melted under Jax's caress.

Their clothes had been scattered allowed the room and their phones had been ringing the entire time they were together, neither one cared who was on the other end. This had been the first time Luna had been intimate with anyone besides Colin, she was not prepared for the Wild lover Jax would turn out to be, nor did she complain. All the sexual tension between them had been well and truly satisfied by the end of the night.

Jax woke early the next morning moving his hand over the empty bed next to him, he pouted when Luna was not there, but could hear the coffee maker and the shower going at the edge of his hearing. He must have fallen back to sleep, waking up when he felt something at the bottom of the bed.

Luna had a towel wrapped around her body and was towel drying her hair, she turned to Jax with a nervous smile on her face, the only thing covering him was a thin sheet. " Morning.."

Jax smiled and sat up, shuffling to the end of the bed to kiss her cheek her cheek. " are you okay darling?" he said noticing the look on her face.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts. " I'm alright Jax.. Why wouldn't I be..?" she said unsure of how last night would affect their friendship.

" Because you look like you regret what we did last night..." he said turning her chin towards him.

" it's not that I.." she started but couldn't lie to him. " I've never been with anyone other than Colin...I didn't think I would be able to be with anyone else, you proved me wrong Jax..." she looked him in the eye.

He pecked her lips gently. " Don't feel guilty for it Luna, he would want you to be happy and not to dwell on the past..." he said softly. " He asked me to look after you, I won't break that promise.." He said tucking a loose curl behind her ear, Knowing he was falling for this woman.

Luna knew he was a man of honour, she wished she didn't feel so guilty for being happy with Jax, for being with another man, for caring about Jackson Teller more than just as a friend but she would never admit it to herself let alone verbalise it.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax house was finished and looking just as nice as the other houses on the street,Luna had spent her afternoons weeding the garden and planting new flowers, leaving the grass cutting to Jax. He even let Luna keep Hers and Colin's bikes in the garage, after the drugs episode she couldn't drive for several months as her hands were shaking too much to drive, she still gets the shakes even now but no where near as severe.

With Jax away on a run, Luna made sure there was enough beers in his fridge for when he came home and a fresh pack of smokes. Things were awkward between them for a while after their night together but their back to being friends, laughing and joking around like usual.

When Luna arrived at work just after lunchtime she was already feeling tired from the wall but felt better for having the exercise. She walked across the studio quietly and hung her jacket up on the wall.

Luann came up and hugged Luna gently. " You feeling any better now?" she asked as Luna had been violently sick for the last few days.

" Much better now thanks Luann" she said with a glowing smile.

Luann smiled and could tell even now that Luna was pregnant, when Luna started she could always see the tips of her hip bones above her jeans, which now she couldn't and was slightly rounded, it also wasn't hard to tell that her breasts looked at least a size bigger than usual. " When were you going to tell me?"

Luna looked at Luann confused, unable to think of what she might be referring to. " Tell you what?"

" Your pregnant.. the glow in your complexion, your breasts are clearly bigger.." she said softly. " I've been around girls who got pregnant by accident enough to know the look..." she said before hearing her name being called. " I'll be there now!" she shouted towards the voice that called her. " I'll come see you later okay..?" she said before scampering off in her 6 inch red heels clompling as she walked away.

Luna's hand fell on her stomach, she could tell the skin was taught and more bloated than before, she didn't need a test to tell her that what Luann told her was true, especially since she had to wear a sports bra because her usual one didn't fit her, Not that her Monthly was also late which she had assumed stress to be the cause.

Once safely behind the office door she made an appointment to have her apparent

pregnancy conformed and was given one that evening after work, now all she had to do was get through the next 6 hours without panicking.

Luna mostly enjoyed her job except when Ima was complaining, which happened on a weekly basis, but since according to Luann she was the highest seller no one could say anything or even give her a well deserved slap. Jumping from her skin when Lyla came into the office.

" Hey, can I get the store room key?" Lyla asked nicely. "Ima is complaining again.."

" Better get what she wants before she dries up again.." Luna said fishing out the lanyard with they key on for Lyla. The two girls looked at each other trying not to laugh but it didn't work, the two of them laughed, Luna threw the keys towards Lyla who caught them with ease

" Thanks darling see you later!" she said leaving the office and getting back to work.

Luna shook her head, counting down the minutes until she could leave, not getting as much done as she usually would after Luann's announcement , she picked her bag up off the back of her chair, her hands having a moment of shaking. In leaving the office Luna bumped into Luann coming in. "Sorry Luann, i didn't realise you was still here.." he said with the keys in her hand, but saw they were still filming.

"Ima being a drama queen set us back an hour so don't worry about locking up, i'll take care of it.." she didn't look happy to be set back but they either get it right or they lose money.

"No problem, is it alright if i go..? I've got an appointment…" Luna said quietly, not wanting to make her situation public if she could help it, Luann nodded understanding what she was saying. "Thank you.." Luna gave her a hug before heading out.

Jax had gone straight to cara cara when he got back to charming, to find Luna had already left. "Where is she Luann..I sent her a message saying I would drive her home.."

"She had an appointment at the hospital, she didn't say what it was for.." Luann turned back to filming, trying to get the scene right before it got dark.

Jax worried what it could have been for, as when he left Luna was really ill, being violently sick, he hoped nothing was wrong. He got back on his bike and drove to the hospital as quick as he could safely.

Luna saw her doctor immediately and he set up the ultrasound machine, putting the jelly on her stomach before he found the baby, Luna looked at the screen is disbelief at the little life growing inside her, the doctor confirmed that she was roughly eight to nine weeks pregnant, which made the baby Jax Tellers, she didnt know which part was more frightening, becoming a mother or telling the father.

Jax was waiting outside the door when Luna came out, she put the picture in her bag as she was coming out the door and wrapping her cardigan around herself.

"Luna.." Jax stood. "Is everything alright..? Luann said you had an appointment… are you not better from the other day?"

"I'm alright jax, better than I was when you left.." she said faintly, feeling exhausted, "You went to cara cara looking for me..?"

"You didn't see my message?..i said i would come get you" he smiled. "Aslong as your okay though, I'll still drive you back though, if that's alright..?" He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Jax, I would love a ride home, I'm sick of walking everywhere now.." she said putting her bag over her shoulder. Telling him was terrifying her more than having the baby, she didn't know how he would take the news especially since they slept together the one night.

Jax lead her from the hospital and to his bike that was parked up at the side of the hospital. " are you sure you're okay..? You're looking a little pale.." he said retrieving his helmet, then the spare he kept in the bags on his bike.

"I just need to rest is all, I haven't eaten anything today, so that would do it.." she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. " maybe over dinner you can tell me how the trip went..?"

"I think i can do that, i'll drop you at mine and i'll go get us some dinner…" he said straddling his beloved bike and handing her the spare helmet.

"Ide like that" she said putting the helmet on, and making sure her hair was out of the way, straddling the seat behind him as the bike started up.

Luna was dropped at Jax's house while he got food, she made herself at home, amazed that Jax had managed to keep the place clean without her being there. Before she realised it Jax was back with burgers, fries and milkshakes which he set out on the table.

"Dinners ready.. Made it all myself" he said jokingly as he pulled the plates from the cupboard.

Luna couldn't help but laugh as she set the table. " Masterchef in the making by any chance..?"

Jax smiled. "If i could cook, I would have made the best meal you have ever tasted, But unfortunately it's not one of my gifts.." he winked at her as he set the plates down.

She blushed as she remembered that night, Images flashing in her brain, the grumble/gurgling sound of her stomach snapping her out of it. " Crap.. " she felt nauseous, sitting down felt better but the urge to dip her fries in her shake was tempting and delicious. ((Seriously love dipping my fries in a strawberry shake at McDonalds))

"Luna..that's disgusting.." He chuckled, the thought of what she was eating was grim. " You having some weird cravings..?" he asked as before taking a bit out of his burger.

" I always dip my fries Jax…. sweet and salty.." She smiled dipping her fry and eating it. "Although it not good for the waistline.."

They both laughed and after dinner Luna started clearing away, making sure everything was tidy, She knew she had to tell Jax but was scared of how he would react so decided that tonight she would leave it.

Stewing on the news while Jax was in the shower, knowing in a few weeks she would start to show, an abortion was out of the question, she was keeping this baby, His baby, her mind wandered to Chibs and how he would react to her being knocked up by a Son. Not very well she assumed. She looked at herself in the mirror, she could see the start, a very faint start of a bump under her camisole, she also noticed that her natural hair colour was coming through and knew she couldn't do anything about it now that she was pregnant.

Jax had gotten out the shower and gone in the kitchen to get a beer when he saw something had fallen out of Lunas bag and onto the floor he picked it up, he turned it over and his jaw dropped, It was an ultrasound photo with Lunas name printed at the top.

When Luna came into the kitchen and saw what Jax was holding, her heart dropped. She leant on the doorframe. "I was going to tell you.."

Jax was even more shocked to hear her speak, he set the picture down on the counter, looking from her to her stomach. " Am I the Father..?"

She took a deep breath before she answered him. "Yes Jackson, You are.."


	9. Chapter 9

Over the coming weeks her bump became more noticable, not ready to make the news public knowledge though she wore leggings and looser fitting tops to hide herself, besides Jax and Luann no one knew.

She felt like the girls at Cara Cara knew something was amiss with her, given her sudden wardrobe change and more regular trips to the bathroom. She had given Jax a copy of the ultrasound picture to keep and had been staying at his house more often instead of the club, giving the excuse she was looking for an apartment, she was since her and jax weren't together, but she was glad he was taking responsibility for the baby when he or she came.

As she came to retrieve the last of her things Gemma had collared her in her room." so how far along are you?" Gemma asked, looking from Luna's shocked expression to her concealed bump, even though it wasn't obvious that she was pregnant yet.

Lying to gemma would of been a mistake so she told the truth. " 15 weeks give or take.." she said unable to make eye contact with the queen if bikers.

Gemma smiled. " You don't have to worry you know, having kids hurts like a bitch but it's all worth it dear, does the father know or..?" she asked sitting down on Luna's bed.

She looked up, not wanting to tell her who the father is, not yet anyway. " yeah he knows, we don't want everyone to know just yet... it's still a bit soon.."

" You're entitled to you privacy.. " Gemma said flicking some hair off her face not even bothering to ask wh the father might be as she knew she would only be told to keep her nose out. " If you need any help with anything, just let me know. We look after our own here.." she said softly in a kind of mothering tone without being lectured for being pregnant at 20 years old almost 21 as she liked to remind people.

" Thanks Gemma I'll keep that offer in mind.." she said setting her handbag down on the chair as gemma stood and left without another word. Luna sighed with relief now that she was finally alone with her thoughts, pulling the newspaper from her bag to look for apartments since Jax wanted to be in the baby's life, she had no choice but to stay. She had stared at a listing for almost 10 minutes before her hand found her bump, she could feel the baby fluttering around which made her think of Jax.

Packing the last of her things into some beer bottle boxes, somehow she had more stuff than she came with between needing new clothes to accommodate her expanding stomach.

Even doing simple tasks was becoming tiring, she lifted her shirt and looked in the mirror at herself, she never expected to become a mother so soon but she didn't regret getting pregnant, she took the time to rub cream on her bump, her doctor said it would help with future stretch marks.

Luna curled up on one of the sofas in the bar room of the club, reading through the to let listings when Jax came into the club with Opie whom from the look on his face knew the situation, she wasn't surprised though.

" What ya looking at..?" he nosed over her shoulder at the newspaper. " You looking for a place to live? Had enough of us that much?" he said hopping over the back of the sofa to sit next to her.

" Your mom knows I'm pregnant Jax, I can't stay here it's not safe with all the guns and drugs around.." she said never taking her eyes off the listings, circling one in red sharpie that she intends on looking into.

" Who will I get to annoy of you're not here? " he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close so he could whisper. " You know she's going to find out eventually right.. .? She's doesn't like not knowing people's business… Being queen means knowing every ones business "

" Another reason why I want out of here..." she said trying to not make it sound horrible. " I don't want our baby to know the life Jax, it's taken too much from me already that I couldn't bare losing another person" her eyes were brimming with tears as her hand covered her bump protectively.

Jax held her close and laid his hand over hers. " Nothing is going to happen Luna, I promise..not while I'm still breathing " he smoothed out her hair gently, not caring if anyone saw them together anymore, he couldn't feel the baby yet but soon he would and would have a family to take care of which got him thinking about the living arrangements, he knew it would be best if Luna lived at his with the baby even if he still stayed at the club. " Don't bother looking darling you can live at my house with the baby, it will be safer there and I can come by and see you both.. . It's the least I can do after to helped me clean it up.. plus I'm useless at gardening.."

She smiled, even though things between them were platonic there was always moments where she wanted more than that with Jax and now with his baby growing inside her, the baby would need it's father around. " Are you sure about that Jax...i don't want to be a burden.. it's just it's hard enough to get any sleep let alone when the baby won't sleep.." she said threading her fingers through his over her bump.

"I'm sure, I don't want you and our baby just living anywhere.. " he said softly resting his head on hers, wanting to kiss her like he had during that night they had spent together. " I'll get Opie to pick up the rest of your things later... looks like we're going to have to go shopping doesn't it..?"

" Want me to make you another list..?" she said softly, curling into his embrace and enjoying the warmth he gave her.

" Nah.. I mean go together, pick out whatever you want for the baby.. I don't know where to start with baby stuff.. If you said for me to go buy a bike on the other hand.." he said quietly but almost jumped out of his skin when Opin put a hand on his shoulder.

" Get a room you two...oh wait you did.." he chuckled and adjusted his hat.

" Jeezus Ope.. when did you get here?" Jax asked, his heart racing from the scare. " You're gonna kill me one of these days!"

" I've been here long enough... " he said and put a beer bottle in Jax's hand. " Congrats by the way Luna.." he said in a whisper.

Luna went bright red in the cheeks and buried her face in Jax cut.

Jax only smiled keeping her close. " Ope mind giving me a hand moving some stuff later?" he said popping the top off the beer with ease.

After the last of Luna's stuff had been packed into opies truck Luna got in the passenger side of the truck and waited for Opie.

" Thanks for the help brother, it means a lot to me" he said making sure everything was in securely.

" No need for thanks man, you've helped my family enough, the least I can do is help you with yours, but I think you should tell your mom.. she's been watching you both all afternoon.." he said before he got into the driver's seat.

The drive to Jax house was made in silence, Luna held her bump protectively.

" You know Jax hasn't been with anyone since he was with you.." Opie said focussing on the road as he turned off main street. "I have never seen him this involved with a woman before"

" I highly doubt it, his reputation says otherwise.." she said hoping on some level it was the truth even if Jax's reputation for a different girl every week said otherwise, the thought was warming though.

" Trust me, and I know you don't want the life but, Jax would take care of you, both of you.." he said turning another corner in the truck, being careful not to shake Luna around too much.

" You know him well..? Its true I don't want the life but.." she sighed looking out the window, her thoughts wandering to nothing in particular.

" You want him..in the baby's life I mean. I've known him since high school, he still surprises me.." Opie finished as he drove into Jax's driveway, the sound of motorbike catching up with them quickly. " I won't say anything.." he said softly as he got out of the truck.

Jax parked up next to the truck, taking his helmet and glasses off as he turned the bike off. " Sorry I took so long, Tig was wondering where we were all going.." he chuckled. " To fuck his mother seemed like a good answer..." Jax chuckled. "He didn't find it as funny as Bobby did."

Opie chuckled. " better help mama bear out, I'll start with the boxes.." He said closing the door. "She's feeling a little fragile.."

Jax looked at Luna, helping her with the heavy door of the truck. " Welcome home Luna..and bump" he said helping her down from the seat and setting her down on the floor gently. " Why don't you go rest, we can take care of the boxes.."

" Are you sure you don't mind me staying here Jax.. I don't want to be in the way.." she said looking up at him, her hands still holding onto his shoulders, the same shoulders she held onto when he was inside her, her thoughts drifted back to that night like they often did.

"Like I said, I don't want you and our baby living just anywhere… at least here you know your safe, and I can come see him or her every day.." Jax was so happy at the thought of becoming a father, but the worry over the babys health was worrying him given the family flaw.


	10. Chapter 10

It had taken Luna a few days to gather her courage for what was to come, there was no hiding her pregnancy anymore, She had collared her uncle away from everyone else, wanting to tell him alone.

"Whats up Darlin..?" he asked setting his drink down on the massive carved table in the clubhouse.

Luna closed the door. "I wanted to talk to you without everyone else listening in… you know how nosey they can be…" she turned taking a deep breath.

Chibs almost spat his drink all over himself when he saw her rounding bump.

"I thought it was best to tell you myself.. Or show you in this case.." she laid her hand over her bump a smile on her face. "I want this baby Uncle, I just don't want you to be angry.."

"Angry? I'm not angry at you Darlin'" he finished his drink quickly. "Who knocked you up..? That's who im angry at…"

"Uncle plea-" she was cut off.

"I'm not your uncle Luna!" there was anger and sadness in his words,he wanted her to know the truth. He closed the gap setting his hand on her shoulder. " I'm your father Luna.."

She looked up at him into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth, in that instant she realised she was more like him that she thought. "Why didn't you say anything when I came back..or after.."

"I thought it was best for now" he pulled her into a gentle hug, being careful of her bump. " So are you going to tell me who the father of my grandchild is..?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Promise not to go punch him in the face..?" she said taking a step back.

"It's not like your going to tell me it's one of the Sons are you..?" he chuckled at the thought before he saw that Luna was not laughing and her expression of slight embarrassment for discussing her sex life with her dad. " Oh dear god Luna… Who?"

"It's Jax" She said quietly, smoothing her bump as she felt her baby move. "Please don't be angry…."

Even though every part of him wanted to ring Teller's neck he would try and restrain himself but made no promises. His head fell in his hands as he tried to wrap his brain around it. " You and Jax… is that why he's been protective of you lately?"

"You could say that.." she said bringing chibs's hands down from his face. " I want this baby.."

" Does he though, I won't have him leave you high and dry like this.." he said seeing how happy his daughter was even if the baby wasn't planned. " If this is what you want I will support you if you need it…" he said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Dad.." she hugged him once again before heading out of the room just as Jax and Opie were coming into the clubhouse.

Chibs watched Jax enter, making a fist to the side of him for a moment before he relaxed.

Jax smiled seeing Luna, Hands in his pockets and cap tilted down as he crossed the room to her. " Luann give you the day off..?" he said before turning his head to chibs. " alright brother?"

"Aye lad.. " he said before pulling Jax into a hug. " You look after her Teller and that baby of yours.." he said quietly so only Jax could hear.

"Don't you worry about that brother.. I got this.." he said returning the hug know Luna must have told him finally. He raised an eyebrow at Luna with a grin on his face.

In true Gemma Fashion she came bursting into the club with about twenty helium balloons with various baby congratulations on, Clay following shortly behind with a massive teddy bear.

Jax face palmed, shaking his head at Gemma and her over doing it nature. " I told Ma… " He said quietly.

" What happened to keeping it quiet Jax.?" Luna asked wrapping her cadigan around herself.

"You couldn't keep my grandchild from me forever dear.." Gemma said wrapping her arms around her with a massive smile on her face. " I knew you and Jax wouldn't make the announcement by yourself!" she was so excited to have a grandchild.

" Sorry for not telling you sooner Gemma.." Luna did feel guilty for keeping it a secret for so long but it was for the best, since the cat was out the bag now she couldn't be happier. " what are the balloons for Gem?"

"The baby shower of course! " She said setting the weight holding all the balloons down on the table. "Don't you go worrying about helping, we got this! "

" You're going to be a wonderful Mother Luna… I hope you know that.." Chibs said softly kissing her head again before taking his glass to the bar.

Jax looked from Chibs to Luna and smiled. " Being honest I was expecting a black eye…" he set his hand over her bump and smiled. "Little ones definitely getting bigger…" he looked up from the bump to Luna's face as if he wanted to say something.

She could tell something was going on in the blonde head of his. "What is it Jax..?" she said catching his free hand with hers, threading her fingers through his.

"It's nothing Darlin'.." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you put your feet up and I'll make sure Ma doesn't go over board.."

Before he could turn his back on her she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. "Talk to me Jax… Please don't keep me in the dark.."

He looked at her stunned for a moment, tucking her loose curl behind her ear before he gave her his dashing smile. " We can talk later, We have a party to get to.." he pecked her lips sweetly before retreating to help Clay with the shopping.

She smiled feeling their baby moving around again, smoothing her bump gently as she watched Gemma order people around, she was so lucky to have a family that cared about her and were so accepting.

Within an hour all the girls from work and the guys from the club was there congratulating her and Jax on their baby, although one girl was not happy being there, Ima who had been all for Jax for the longest time, who could blame her but the fact Luna was the one he chose bothered her.

"Congratulations Luna!" Lyla said sitting next to Luna on the sofa and having her a gift. " Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Thank you.." she carefully picked at the tape holding the paper around the gift. " we find out in about a month, its still a bit soon to tell.." once the paper was off Lunas expression was beaming, "I love it Lyla!" she hugged her friend tigthly before looking at the bundle of unisex clothes/pajamas, she opened up on of the little body suits almost crying with joy.

"Gemma said unisex would be best to get.." Lyla smiled and wrapped a warming arm around Luna. " Hormones getting at you?"

Luna nodded. " Yeah, Hormones making me cry like a baby.." she said trying to laugh it off. Even though she hadn't met her baby she was already in love, her baby would become her world and her reason for living.

Jax brought over a fresh glass of juice for Luna and to see how she was doing, not wanting to get in the way of the girls he kissed her cheek and retreated back to the bar.

Juice grabbed another beer from the fridge. " How did you two hide this from us for this long..?" he asked popping the cap off the beer.

Jax only laughed. " We told you now so whats the matter juice?" he swigged his beer. "We decided to wait until about now before we started telling people.." he smiled and looked over at Luna.

" You gonna make her your Old Lady then Jax..?" Opie asked before Juice could ask something either inappropriate or stupid.

"I've been thinking about it Ope, see how things go, she may try and kill me in my sleep if i'm not careful.." he chuckled.

The room fell silent when Clay and Gemma banged the gavel on the bar to get everyones attention. "Alright you lot quieten down, Gemma and I would like to Congratulate Jax and Luna one their baby announcement and to wish them all the best with their growing family." Clay started.

"We just wish you had told us all sooner! " Gemma finished for Clay and raised their glasses, as did everyone before in inuson.

"To Jax and Luna."


	11. Chapter 11

The day came for Luna's next scan, she wanted to know whether or not she would be having a girl or a boy since she had outgrown most of her clothes she had to borrow one of Jax's shirts just to be able to leave the house for her appointment. But thankfully Gemma was making a trip into town and had offered to pick up some maternity clothes for her, since wearing her son's shirts everywhere, although maybe comfortable did nothing for her.

"No Jax?" Lyla asked when Luna came out of the house alone, she gave a smile seeing her in one of Jax's plaid shirts again. "What as his excuse this time..?"

Once Luna had situated herself in the front seat of the car. "Clay called church...I don't know what for..." she laid a hand on her bump. "I wish Jax could have come with me..."

"I know its not the same but ill come with you, keep you company.." Lyla said starting the car back up and reversing from the drive.

"Thanks Lyla, I really appreciate it, I dont know where i would be without a friend like you..." Luna said softly setting her handbag on her knees as lyla drove to the hospital.

The scan went well, although Luna didnt need the sonographer to tell her she was having a boy, the picture was clear enough to tell.

"I'm having a boy.." Luna was extatic, even if her pregnancy wasnt planned her baby , her son would be loved and cared for.

"Indeed you are miss." the middleaged gentleman said before he froze in his place, moving the ultrasound probe to another angle while he changed some settings on the monitor, the sound of the babys heartbeat could be heard plain as day from the monitor.

"Is something wrong..?" Luna looked from the doctor to Lyla, worrying that something wasn't right, she watched the gentleman's face change two or three times.

He sighed, turning his head to look at Luna with an apologetic look on his face, even without Jax being there the news was around town who the father of her baby was. " I believe your baby, your son has Coronary Heart Disease... CHD. "

The moment Luna heard that her son had his fathers family fault, her heart sank, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder from Lyla. Her hands felt the top of her bump, away from where the gel and probe were, she looked at the monitor again as her eyes filled with water.

Lyla managed to calm Luna down, knowing that stress could make things worse, Listening to the doctor who came in to talk to her about the condition and what they would like to do as soon as he's born.

Lyla dropped Luna back home at Jax's, he still wasn't home but she had sent him a message to come back when he had time. even though he didnt live at his house Jax spent most evenings with Luna, keeping her company and just talking, getting to know each other, she had decided that she wanted to know what was going on, especially if it was going to affect her son.

she stuck the new picture to the fridge before setting in the garden to tend to her flowers, making sure all the weeds that had grown were pulled out which was when she heard the distinct purr of Jax's bike pulling into the driveway.

"What are you doing Darlin'?" Jax asked with a charming smile on his face, setting his helmet on the handlebar, striding over with his hands in his pockets. "Need some help up?"

Luna never looked up, only shook her head before patting the space next to her. "Sit.." Since he never came to the appointment, besides a cold shoulder she still had to tell him what had been said today.

"Something happen..? Is the baby okay..?" he asked slumping down next to her, leaning on his elbow as he tilted his head to watch her.

"You weren't there Jax... You told me you would come to the appointments with me.." as if by instinc she moved her hands over her bump protectively.

Jax lowered his gaze, he knew he was not in her good books for this, he would of rathered going with her than sitting next to Clay complaining about Mayans causing trouble again. "You know i would have been there if i could of..."

"Our baby... Our son has CHD Jax... " saying it aloud made her heart ache and her eyes well with water. She could feel his eyes on her but refused to look at him.

His hand reached for hers, but before he could touch her she pulled her hand away. "our son will be fine Luna, he will be strong and healthy..." he said sitting up straight, crossing his legs.

" You cant be sure of that Jax... it would be a miracle if he was like you... i cant lose him jax... it would kill me.." she couldnt help the thought crossing her mind as the tears free flowed from her eyes, ruining her make up and soaking her cheeks.

"Luna.." He couldnt bear to see her cry like this, eventhough she fought him at first he embraced her, leaning her head gainst his chest. "Our boy will be fine, he can get through this. we have to be strong for him, for eachother..." he said smoothing her hair gently, soothing her emotional state.

"Jax..." she held onto his cut tightly for a moment before their son decided to give her a fair few kicks for good measure. " I think he agrees with you..." she said quietly.

the two sat there together for several minutes before Jax helped Luna to her feet and inside the house, he could tell she was tired so tucked her into bed for a nap before his phone started ringing.


End file.
